


Skipping Classes

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chamber of Secrets, Gryffindor Sebastian, M/M, Potterlock, Romance, Skipping Class, Slytherin Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wasn't in class, but Sebastian knew exactly where to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Classes

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill for a lovely anon on Tumblr!

Three minutes after class had started, and seeing Jim’s empty seat, Sebastian knew exactly where he was. But seeing as Sebastian was already falling behind in History of Magic, he couldn’t afford to skip as well. Not that he could stand the class enough to focus, not with Jim being gone.

The moment Binns had dismissed the class, Sebastian was making his way through the halls. He could hear the murmurs of the students around him, sharing bits of gossip. While he didn’t care much for the trivialities of his classmates, Jim would scold him if he failed to pay attention to the goings on of the school.

After reaching the fifth floor corridor, Sebastian worked open the window next to the statue of some goblin king that Sebastian could never remember the name of. Once he was sure he wasn’t being watched, he climbed through the window, walking along the rooftop.

Jim was sitting a ways away from the window (away from prying eyes), watching the courtyard below.

“Another student was petrified.” Jim commented drily, without acknowledging Sebastian’s presence.

“I know.” Sebastian nodded, remembering the gossip he overheard.

Jim looked at him, grinning, “Isn’t it great?”

Sebastian shrugged, loosening his red and gold tie, “Won’t be if they close the school.”

“Oh, they won’t close the school. Not until someone important dies.” Jim chuckled, finding the whole idea amusing not doubt, “Who was attacked this time?”

“Some Hufflepuff.” Sebastian shook his head, “Name didn’t ring a bell, so no one important then.”

“No, I suppose not.”

Sebastian watched as Jim leaned back, laying on the rooftop, looking for the entire world to be the poster child of perfection. His uniform was neat and freshly pressed, his green and silver tie tied perfectly and fastened with a silver tie tack.  Even his designer shoes were free of any scuffs or dirt, or any sign they were being worn at all (not like Sebastian’s shoes, which carried signs of every place he had ever been, as Jim had once informed him). To the outside eye, Jim looked like the perfect gentleman.

Sebastian knew better.

“So any idea what’s causing these attacks?”

“Basilisk.”

One of these days, Sebastian would no longer be surprised at the things Jim could do. But he wasn’t stupid enough to ask Jim if he was sure of his findings, “I don’t suppose you plan on telling anyone…”

Jim gave him a condescending look, “Now why would I do that?” He chuckled, inspecting his perfectly manicured nails, “Someone else will figure it out. Hopefully, our favorite fourth year and his friend can figure out the mystery before someone dies.”

Said fourth year was probably in the library even as they spoke, like a good Ravenclaw, up to his cheekbones in research. Sebastian found it amusing how Jim had revealed everything about the younger student’s life to him, all without said student ever knowing who Jim and Sebastian were.

“Think he’ll figure it out?” Sebastian reclined to lie beside Jim, looking up at the clouds.

“Well if he doesn’t, I’ll be disappointed.” Jim sighed, “But I suppose that plucky second year might be able to handle it.”

It was amusing to hear Jim refer to the Boy Who Lived as “that plucky second year,” but in the grand scheme of things, he was insignificant. They all were just pieces of a larger, _grander_ puzzle in Jim’s mind.

With a sigh, the Gryffindor checked his watch, “It’s time for Charms…” He muttered. It was an obvious statement, and he knew how Jim hated those, but he felt he needed to remind Jim that he had other responsibilities that day that he would need to tend to.

A hand rested on Sebastian’s thigh, “I think you can show me your _charms_ work right here, don’t you think Seb?” Jim rolled on his side, sliding his grasp up the inside of the Gryffindor’s thigh, “I’m sure my tiger must get bored in the lions’ den…”

Sebastian looked at  Jim’s near gleeful expression with feigned resignation. He’d be lying if he said Jim made him do things he didn’t want to do.

In the end, there were two empty seats in Charms class.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Sebastian a Gryffindor. It just seemed to fit in my head, he does have Gryffindor qualities, it's just a shame he uses them for evil lol


End file.
